


Katsu, the anti-hero

by greenmeadow (byzinha)



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Gen, Humor, Katsu saves the day, except that he doesn't, hot yoga is involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 22:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10863561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byzinha/pseuds/greenmeadow
Summary: A few days after a cockroach incident, the band is saved by none less than Katsu's acute hunting skills





	Katsu, the anti-hero

**Author's Note:**

> This little thing was inspired by a [myrteelo's comic](http://myrteelo.tumblr.com/post/143069729063/fun-fact-i-made-this-2-months-ago-when-i-had) from ages ago. I don't dig in the tags much, so I don't know if something like this has been done before, but I wanted to give my share to the community. Heh
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!
> 
>  **Disclaimer: Gorillaz and its characters do not belong to me.**  
>  **PS:** Not beta'd and English is not my first language. Please, be nice ._.
> 
> @green-mead0w on tumblr

“Girly, how’s that practical?” Murdoc complained struggling to reach his feet and keep his leg straight at the same time. He was the only one who didn’t have success in the Dandayamana-Janushirasana position yet, and Noodle was getting tired of his complaints. 

“It’s not,” she replied. “But it’s healthy, and you’re an old man, you have to exercise!” 

Between the two of them, 2D and Russel didn’t even pretend it wasn’t funny. Murdoc got slightly red-faced. 

“I’m not old!” 

“I mean,” Noodle said with a smirk. “You _are_ twice my age.” 

He got all tense and angry, but it worked on his favor, for he finally got the position right. 

“Hey, I got it!” he cheered. Russel turned his head to look at the bassist. 

“Careful, Mudz, you’ve been smiling a lot lately. People might think you’re, I don’t know... _happy_ ,” he whispered the last word as if it was a secret and both Noodle and 2D laughed, which caused 2D to lose balance and fall on the floor. 

“ _How. Dare. You._ ” Murdoc hissed at Russel. 

“Hey, it’s Katsu!” 2D exclaimed getting back on his feet. 

They were all in Noodle’s room, easily the largest of the house, because somehow she had convinced them to practice some Hot Yoga with her. Surprisingly, Russel and Stuart didn’t have much trouble with it, but Murdoc complained all the way through. He always came back in the next day, though. 

Katsu came in strutting, passing by all of them without a second look until he got to Noodle. She unfolded her form, getting ready for the next one, and the others followed her lead, Murdoc extra happy to have to stay in that dammed position for less time than the others. 

“He’s got something in ‘is mouth,” 2D pointed and Noodle leaned over to look closer. 

Katsu stopped a couple of feet in front of her and looked up at his owner, so Noodle knelt down to try and see what he had in his mouth. 

“What is it, Katsu?” she asked and he tilted his head, revealing a couple of insect legs. She made a face. “Did you hunt something?” 

“Maybe it’s the roach we lost the other day,” 2D said stepping in Katsu’s direction and the cat looked at him suspiciously. Noodle’s face lighted up. 

“Did you kill the roach, Katsu?” she asked excitedly. Katsu seemed pleased by her tone of voice. “Did you? You’re such a brave boy! Our hero!” 

“He brought you his kill, how lovely!” Murdoc beamed. “That’s the spirit, Katsu, that’s the s-” 

The cat left the cockroach on the floor and sat down, looking up at Noodle. He seemed so proud of himself, it was adorable. He patted at the roach with his fluffy paw once as if showing her his work. Noodle was used to him bringing her things, but he had never brought one of his kills yet, it was his first time. 

But then- 

The cockroach moved just a little bit. 

They thought it was because Katsu touched it. 

It wasn’t. 

It moved again. 

And the room was empty in a heartbeat. 


End file.
